thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Mayberry
OWNED BY YFS 'Info' Name: Celestial Mayberry Age: 15 ' '''District: 1 ' '''Gender: Female Appearance: Celestial has long blonde hair, and shimmering green eyes, stands at about 5'5, with a beautiful build, like most district 1 citizens. '''Weapons: Throwing Knives, Dagger, Machete 'Strengths: Celestial is very pretty, and can use this to persuade males and charm the capitol into liking her. Celestial is good with her preffered weapons, and she is very fast. ' 'Weaknesses: Celestial can't hold her breath that long, She also doesn't offer much survival skills, and is a terrible climber. ' 'Personality: Celestial has a outgoing and talkative personality, being generally nice to her allies. However, she will get mad real easy if one annoys her enough, or hurts her. She's normally clad in pink apparel, most notabely her pink shades. ' 'Backstory: Celestial grew up, naturally blessed with beauty. She was one of the district 1 regulars, but she also had a goal to become a skilled career. ' 'She attended the career academy, distracting some of the trainees, but she ignored their looks of awe. She picked up a dagger, a simple light weapon, and began attacking a dummy. A handsome trainer came over, and asked if she ever wielded a weapon. ' 'Celestial shook her head, and the trainer smiled, and showed her the proper way to use the dagger. Soon, she was quiet comfortable wielding the dagger, and knew she could use a weapon. But becoming a good career was much more. ' '"Let's see... good careers are fast." Celestial said to herself in the mirror the next day. She had a skinny build, so she was already pretty quick. When she attended the training the next day, she met the same trainer. ' '"So you wanna be fast?" the trainer asked. "Well, the pool here will make you an adept swimmer, and the stamina room will make you run." he explained. Celestial went into the stamina room. ' 'It was outside, and people were running around obstacles. Celestial looked and saw how hard it was, but she wasn't about to give up. She went through the obstacle course, failing a couple of times and starting over. ' '"Okay.... you can do this Celestial." she said to herself on her 23rd attempt. She began running, and got through it quickly. She could feel her heart beating faster, her breatheing rapidly increasing, but she was just begining. ' 'She pulled herself up to the final part of the challenge. She ran, flying through it, and reaching the end. She layed down, exhausted, but happy to know she was a lot faster than she previously was. ' 'The next day, she readied herself for another challenge. She learned how to throw knives, and how to fight well with a machete as well. She was watching herself blossom into a great career, but feared the day when she was thrown into an arena with 23 other people out to get her. ' 'She became effective, but when the reaping came, Celestial knew she had to get a capitol appeasing angle. She volunteered, and walked up, smiling at the camera's and giving a wink to the viewers, before standing up on the stage, waving. She knew, if she could charm the capitol, then she could win with their support. ' 'Token (optional): Fresh diamond ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer